Problem: Rewrite ${(5^{4})(5^{9})}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (5^{4})(5^{9}) = 5^{4+9}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{4})(5^{9})} = 5^{13}} $